This invention relates to an apparatus for separating filaments of a continuous multifilament bundle.
In a bundle composed of a multiplicity of individual filaments, it is often desirable that the filaments be separated from each other so that the bundle is in an optimum condition for further processing. Therefore, a variety of methods have been utilized to effect the separation of the filaments. The conventional separation techniques may be divided into three primary types: the bundle is charged electrostatically; the filaments are separated in a running fluid; or the bundle is mechanically impacted on an impingement plate.
The technique used is selected based on the properties of the bundle. Preference is generally given to a technique which is simple in implementation, low in equipment cost and high in operating performance.
It has been found that the separation technique comprising running the continuous filaments against an impingement plate is best suited for the separation of the filaments of a multifilament bundle of the type contemplated in the present invention. As a technique for separating the filaments of a multifilament bundle by impacting against an impingement plate, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,899 shows a method in which filaments discharged from a spinning nozzle are impacted against a vibrating V-shaped trough to form a broad non-woven sheet of filaments on a net. To achieve a high degree of uniformity in the non-woven sheet, good separation of the filaments is required.
The method described in the above-cited patent, involving filament separation by impingement of the multifilament bundle against an impingement plate, is simple with respect to the equipment required and is superior in operating performance, but does not produce sufficient filament separation for further processing the bundle into a non-woven sheet of high uniformity.
An important object of this invention, therefore, is to improve the separation of the filaments of the multifilament bundle to such an extent that a non-woven sheet having a high degree of uniformity can be produced.